


Harness test

by vettel3



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettel3/pseuds/vettel3
Summary: A one-shot about Sebastian and his mechanic. I got the idea from images of Seb sitting in his car with like 4 dudes reaching their hands inside the cockpit. Also, I find the idea of Seb strapped down by the harness/seatbelts tight very… delicious.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Harness test

”Sebastian, I need you to come in full gear tonight.”

I hear his surprised ‘oh’ from the phone. “We need to make sure the seat is fitted perfectly before the weekend.” 

“Alright. I’ll be there in 5.” 

_More like 15,_ I add in my mind. I tell him bye-bye and look around the garage. Other mechanics have already left for the day, the suspension and everything else in the car should be set for now. I glance at the steering wheel laying on its front on the side table. The complicated piece of technology reminds me of how well Seb manages with it – I know he complains about too many buttons, but he’s a smart guy and learns quickly. He always gives his 100% to the team and I and the other mechanics are with him through the highs and lows. 

I get lost in my thoughts. All those times he did well stuck with me; all those radio messages, happy cries (the physical ones, too), the guys drowning him in hugs and kisses post-race. I wouldn’t have it any other way. He always had a great connection to us and we to him. He wasn’t afraid to tell his own opinion on things and I think everyone appreciated that. 

I look at the car quietly sitting in her place. The seat’s already fitted inside, the harness laying empty against it. The cockpit looks roomy without the steering wheel and the attachment piece around the driver’s shoulders now. 

“Did the guys escape work early?” Sebastian appears in the garage and I jolt in my place. He chuckles and smiles at me; he’s carrying his helmet and HANS. He’s wearing the racing suit and the light shoes – I couldn’t hear him enter as those almost sock-like things make no sound. 

“They couldn’t bear the though of having to listen to your ‘fix this and that’-list, Seb, so they left me to enjoy it.” I tell him with a straight face, then raise my brows and smirk a little. He shakes his head and scoffs in amusement. 

“It’s shorter than last time, I swear!” He plays along. 

“It better be, because I need my beauty sleep.” 

Sebastian walks around the car and to my side, brows now furrowed as he looks at his vehicle. “Is everything else apart from the seat and harness checked?” 

“Double and triple checked, yes. I’m positive that the free practice should go well tomorrow. So, please, have a seat.” I nod towards the cockpit. 

Sebastian puts on the HANS device and then his balaclava and finally the helmet. It’s hard to see down with the helmet on, so he struggles a little to find footing next to the car and climb inside, despite having done it thousands of times before. He takes hold of the car’s side so carefully, trying not to touch anything more. 

When he starts to settle on the seat, I pull the harness to the sides, helping him with it. 

“Does the seat itself feel okay? I don’t know if we have time to do much about it with the seat butt guy tomorrow.” Imagine if your job was to mould seats to fit someone’s posterior. 

Sebastian laughs, his voice muffled by the helmet. I can see he’s smiling because his eyes light up; he’s left the visor up. He shuffles around in his seat and nods. “It seems fine to me.” I hear his voice just barely. 

“Ready for the harness?” He looks at me and nods, seemingly happy. 

I lean against the car and reach inside. He’s used to mechanics messing around in there, but I can’t help but feel a little tingle inside me at being alone with him now. He’s so… He’s a true pleasure to work with and as a person, he’s… I snap myself out of the thought. 

I find the waist-level straps and gently put them on his lap. I touch his shoulder and pull the shoulder straps in front of him. He keeps looking at me and obeying my every hint; I can feel his gaze following me, whatever parts of me he can see. I know he can’t see where my hands go inside the cockpit and it makes me feel hot inside. I know he trusts me completely… 

“Move your legs a little”, I tell him, trying to find the narrower straps coming from under him. He’s keeping his hands on the sides of the car, not to bother my work. 

I try to concentrate looking down, while knowing he’s staring. That intense look in his eye… He wants everything to be perfect and I’m here for him to do just that. I find the narrower straps and my arm brushes against Sebastian’s crotch as I sort them out. I can feel him move just a little at that and he spreads his legs a little in the tight space of the cockpit. 

I don’t dare look up so I just stare at my own hands tugging on the straps and making sure they’re a-okay. I bring the waist straps and the shoulder straps together in the locking mechanism and then pull the narrow ones taut against his inner thighs. Seb moves in his place uncomfortably and I instinctively look up to him. 

He moves his hand to sort himself out and I hear a quiet “sorry” coming from inside the helmet, his blue eyes glued to mine. 

“It’s alright.” I try to smile and not think about anything… too inappropriate. My own skin feels hot and I’m glad he (probably) cannot feel that through his racing suit. He puts his hands away again. 

I look down again and lock the harness. I start to tighten it so that he’s unable to move in the seat now. I try not to pay any attention to his racing suit’s front crunched up at his crotch there. I tug on the harness, making sure it’s secured… 

I can see and _feel_ Sebastian try to wiggle against the tightness. His hand delves inside the cockpit again and I can see him trying to sort out the front of his suit there, tugging against the already-locked harness. 

I look up to him again, my eyes asking a question. He blinks a couple of times, his gaze quickly looking sideways as he thinks, before coming back to meet mine. He looks so innocent yet like he’s thinking of something way less innocent. I move my hand on top of his, laying on his lap and I keep looking at him. After a short moment, he nods, just barely. 

I gently take his hand and move it to the side; his skin feels as hot as mine. I can feel my heart beating in my neck and my mouth goes dry. I place my hand where his was and I can feel his dick through the layers. I hear his high-pitched moan next to my ear and I wonder if I have died and I am in heaven. This is better than any radio message I’ve heard from him. 

I can feel his hips twitch and his body tremble slightly under my touch and… 

_“Bitte.”_

I hear his breathy question just barely and I can feel a jolt down my spine going straight to the pit of my stomach. I swallow hard and look at him in the eyes, moving my hand just a little. I notice him gripping the side of the car tight and his eyelids flutter. His eyes are telling me ‘yes, please…’ 

I don’t wanna say no to him. And I won’t. I’d give anything to him, anything he asked from me. 

I wrap my fingers around his length as best as I can through the racing suit and underalls and give him a squeeze. God, that yields another muffled moan from him. 

A thought appears in my mind and it feels like the time has stopped: maybe he feels secure and relaxed enough around me that he can _literally_ unwind. My breath catches in my throat when I think about him trusting me that much. 

Sebastian tries to wiggle under my touch, trying to get more friction and I can hear him breathe heavy, his chest moving against he harness. 

“It’s alright, I got you…” I hear myself saying, the words just slipping out of my mouth. I look down and all I can see is him at my fingertips in the dimness of the cockpit. I start to stroke him, the suit chafing against my hand. My ear’s next to his helmet again and he whimpers, probably biting his lips. 

He calls my name. I can feel the hairs stand on my neck and my body tenses up, feeling like something spilled in the pit of my stomach and the hot feeling spreads. 

“Sebastian, I got you, you’re doing so well…” I hear myself say next, sounding like I’m trying to soothe him during a race or something. He seems to like it, though, I feel him trying to push against my hand. 

“I’m so proud of you.” 

I look up at him, I can see his eyes have darkened with lust, his irises wide and his skin damp. His chest is heaving and I can hear his quiet pleading. I must’ve died and gone straight to heaven, I tell myself again. 

I pick up the pace, the sound of the fabric brushing against my hand filling my ears. Sebastian starts whining in need, his sweaty palms grabbing the sides of the car, obediently keeping them there the whole time. His voice hitches and I feel like I’m going to pass out from hearing that wonderful noise. 

“Good boy, you got it.” I keep encouraging him and I see his eyes shut tight. He moves his head, the helmet giving him not much space to do so. 

“Pee-wan, Sebastian pee-wan.” 

I feel his whole body tense up and his thighs tremble and he groans, trying to throw his head back – his eyes are closed tight and his brow burrowed and I help him over the edge, my hand literally on fire. 

Sebastian keeps whimpering, his voice sounding like he’s going to cry as I keep stimulating him. I can feel his hot come inside the suit, slightly wetting the material. I bite my own lips not to groan myself. 

I withdraw my hand a moment later, waiting for him to open his eyes. And he does, his blue eyes on me, looking a little wet. 

“Sebastian…” I try to find the right words. I lean back a little, kneeling beside the car. 

I can hear him _sniffle_ and he tries to wipe his eyes through the open visor. Maybe he got sweat in his eyes, maybe it’s just tears… 

“Uh… I think… the harness works.” Sebastian says finally and I felt my heart skip a beat as I waited for him to finish his sentence. I cannot help but laugh out loud. 

“Ah, wow… Uhm, glad to be of service.” I clear my throat. “That’s… all for tonight.” He looks half relaxed, half amused as he looks at me. 

“May I untangle you?” I try to sound like I’m not literally melting inside right now. 

“Yes…” 

I lean back in front of him and release the lock, the straps falling free instantly. Sebastian takes a deep breath and stretches a little. 

I stand up as he starts to climb out and thank the God for his limited view downwards right now. I put my hand in my pocket and try to sort _myself_ out. 

Sebastian doesn’t just dash off, though. He turns to me and stands in front of me. He starts taking his helmet off with his balaclava with it, leaving the HANS. I fidget nervously, hoping he doesn’t look down. Thankfully, Sebastian just keeps his helmet in his hand in a very convenient place in front of my crotch (and his) and places his own face against my shoulder. 

I feel like my heart and soul cannot take this. When he cuddles the mechanics, it seems like the highest honour to be given. He’s very tactile and shows his appreciation and affection that way. 

Sebastian nuzzles against me for a short moment and then raises his free hand to put it around me. I do the same with my other hand, squeezing him with my arm. 

No words are needed. 

# 

Sebastian leaves to change, put his suit in the laundry and take a shower himself before bed. I knew has was a little stressed about this season and I can only hope that I’ve helped him to the maximum with my work. The reward for my job is to see him content and I won’t ask for more. 

Sebastian, you’re **my** driver and I’m your mechanic and I will do anything for you.


End file.
